Total Pokemon Gamer
by TheItchyCocoon
Summary: Based on the Total Pokemon series, 24 Pokemon will duke it out to win 5 million Pok'e, while playing for their lives and sanity in life-like Video games! Friend's will be made, romance will ensue, and most of all, there will be video games!
1. It Starts

Total Pokemon Gamer!

Word from TheItchyCocoon:So this story is different than the typical TPI, instead of camping challenges or Movie challenges, or World location challenges, this time it's revolving around video games, I hope you all enjoy!

The screen opens to two figures, a Red and white dragon, and a slightly larger Blue and white pokemon, grinning with enthusiasm.

"Hello everyone! My name is Latios, and your watching, Total! Pokemon! Gamer!" The camera pans out and shows the large lot, filled with several large buildings and fields. "Were about to meet our 24 contestants, who are going to compete for the grand prize of 5 million Pok'e!"

As if on cue, a van bearing the GameCrop insignia pulled in, and emptied out three pokemon.

The First Pokemon was a large beaked bird, bearing blue markings, and his wing's dragging beside him.

The Second pokemon was a large, fuzzy dog, he looked annoyed and wore sunglasses. He looked around with distaste at the drab environemnt.

The Third Pokemon was a large green lizard, with a blue stripe over her belly. She looked excited to be there.

Latios: "Pelipper, Stoutland, Kecleon! Good to see you all! How are you all doing?

Stoutland: Hot, tired, pissed, where's the damn lodging. Latios gave him a look of annoyance.

Pelipper: not bad, excited for the games! Latias whispered to Latios: Give him a few episodes. Latios snickered.

Kecleon: Im excited and hear to win!

Latios: Good to hear it, head on over to the clubhouse over yonder he said pointing at a medium sized building, it bore a sign saying: ARCADE!

As the first three left, the van pulled back up and unloaded three more contestants. One was a blue wolf, he stood tall and proud, using his arm to block the sudden light of the sun.

Second game a small rock monster, who was just a small boulder with arm's poking out.

And third came a small green caterpillar, who inched out slowly, but looked confident nonetheless.

Latios: Afternoon, Lucario, Geodude, and Caterpie! Lucario nodded kindly to Latios and Latias, Geodude didn't speak, but Caterpie: This is gonna be awesome!

Another van came, almost hitting Caterpie:AAAGH!

This time four pokemon scrambled out, one being a small pink blob, who merely stared into the distance.

The second was a small green and white ballerina pokemon. Kirlia: Hi everyone! Hope I get t know all of you! Geodude glanced back and blushed slightly.

The third contestant was a large ball with legs. She walked clumsily, accidentally knocking over Kirlia, earning her a glare. Shelgon just walked on, ignoring her the little ballet dancer.

The next pokemon walked out with an air of confidence. The coin on his forehead shone brightly in the sun.

"Meowth, why is your coin so bright?" Latios said covering his eyes from the glare.

Meowth: "Im on national TV! Gotta look my best for all of my fans. Latios:...Right...Head over to the arcade."

Latias: "I bet he get's voted out first."

The ground started to shake. The pokemon in the arcade all either lost their footing or held onto nearby objects to keep up. Except for Ditto. He just jiggled in place.

"What the hell is happening?!" Latios said incredulously. Suddenly, a gigantic Rock monster erupted from the earth. "HEEEEEY EVERYONE!" Onix said as he got out of the ground.

Latios: Oh uh, hey Onix. Can you please not yell? Onix:"WHAT? IM NOT YELLING!

Latios: "yeah...Just go to the side of the arcade. Onix"OK!" He slithered on over. Latias: Dear Arceus, my ears are bleeding!

Two more vans pulled in, and out came out a blue elephant, a pink and light brown cat, a very large pink egg shaped pokemon, a tall red pokemon with blades protruding from her stomach, and a red and black fox.

Latios: Hello, Delcatty, Phanpy, Blissey, Bisharp, and Zoroark! Ready for some fuuuuun?

Delcatty: Where's the make-up room?

Phanpy: I-i guess...

Blissey smiled and nodded her...body...head...hard to tell...

Bisharp just stomped off, her eyes serious.

Zoroark nodded her head, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She walked off to the arcade.

The last vans drove up, and out came a bulky rock monster, a green and white pokemon with swords for arms, a green bug with swords for arms, a bulky Grey pokemon, a pink and blue duck looking pokemon, a pink dog pokemon, and a purple bat with four wings.

Crobat, Sylveon, Rhyperior, Gallade, Scyther, Porygon, how was the ride?

"IT sucked, this fat idiot took up all the space!" Crobat complained as she looked at Rhyperior.

"Im a big guy, so shut up, little lady." Rhyperior said with annoyance.

"Just ignore her man, she's just angry that you and I got the good seat." Machoke said.

"So, where's all the people?" Gallade said curiously. Latios pointed to the Arcade.

"I am Porygon, I shall have fun and make friends." Porygon said. Sylveon said nothing.

Latios: I think that's i-" he was interrupted by a loud roar. Latios and Latias looked and saw a large blue sea monster approaching the set.

Latios, "oh, hello Gyarados. You made i-" "DAMN STRAIGHT! NOW WHERE DO I GO?!"

She was pointed to Onix.

"HI! IM ONI-" "SHUT UP!" Gyarados said as Onix started to talk.

Latias: "Dear Arceus this is going to be hell..."

* * *

TheItchyCocoon:

Phwoo! That was fun.

So...Yeah! Tell me what you all think! Tell me what game's you'd like to seethem go through, any pairings you'd like, or just to give me a suggestion!


	2. You need a Weapon?

Here's another chapter! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The contestants were all clustered together. While some like Crobat and Rhyperior were hanging by themselves, Some were socializing.

Sylveon and Kecleon were discussing make-up, Gallade was holding a serious conversation with Macoke and Scyther, Geodude was playing a handheld game, and Pelipper was talking with Caterpie and Lucario.

"so what do you guys do for fun?" Pelipper asked.

"I go out to the forest near my town and explore" Caterpie said proudly.

"That's cool. I hang around with my friend's, then go to work.." Lucario says sipping some soda.

Caterpie: "sound's rather abysmal." "Not really, I work as a video game tester." Lucario said a bit smugly. Pelipper did a double take. "Dude! How?!" Pelipper said amazed.

Meanwhile Zoroark had taken out a laptop and was typing away. Kirlia walked over, "Hi there! Im Kirlia." Zoroark glanced at her, 'Hey." She resumed typing away.

Kirlia; "um...What are you working on there?" Zoroark just kept typing.

Latios and Latias entered. "Hello contestants! I assume we all know each other now? Good! Now onto more important matters...Time to pick team leader's!

As soon as Latios said, "Leader's", Crobat flew forward. "me" She said determined.

Latios "alright, Crobat is now a leader, and uh..." He looked around and pointed at Lucario. "Lucario"

Lucario looked surprised. "Alright, now were going to pick your members" Latias says.

Latios cleared his throat and started writing on a clipboard. "Lucario, you will have Pelipper, Caterpie, Stoutland, Gallade, Onix, Scyther, Phanpy, Kecleon, Ditto, and Zoroark on your team." Most of Lucario's team muttered approval's, Zoroark was busy typing, Stoutland muttered a curse under his breath.

Latias: And Crobat, you will have, Kirlia, Delcatty, Sylveon, Gyarados, Blissey, Bisharp, Meowth, Porygon, Rhyperior, Macoke, and Geodude on your team. Any objections?"

Machoke: Yeah! Why can't I be the leader? I'm way more qualified than the flying torso here." Crobat glared daggers at him and used flapped her wings hard, knocking him over.

Latios: "Now then! Lucario, You shall be known as Blue Team! And Crobat, you are Red Team!"

Stoutland: "Bloody original names, idiot." Latios gave him a glare. "It just so happens those names correspond with your very first challenge, so go pack up. Your trailer's are right outside the arcade, and also, guy's have their own cabins, girl's have their own." Gallade groaned at that.

"Oh! Before you all leave, if anyone needs to talk privately, or just be alone, then head to the confessional, located over in your bathrooms." Latios said motioning to the houses.

"**This Place sucks already**." Stoutland said, barely fitting in the cramped bathroom.

* * *

The blue team entered their respective cabins. The boy's tenement was filled with bunk beds, and held a small TV and mini fridge. They all went and claimed their own beds and set their bags down.

Lucario: "So what do you guys think the challenge is?" Stoutland: "Who cares? It's going to be over with soon anyways."

Gallade whispered to Caterpie "Why the hell are we stuck with him anyways? All he does is bitch and complain."

"Stoutland just seems uptight. Maybe he's nervous about the competition?" Caterpie said, his head barely reaching the camera.

Over in the girl's rooms, Zoroark was putting her laptop back in her pack, she looked around. It was only her, Kecleon, Ditto, and Phanpy in the room.

"This is it? Only four girls?" Kecleon asked irritated. Zoroark merely shrugged her shoulders. Phanpy nodded her head timidly. Ditto sat and stared into space.

Ditto sat in the confessional and stared into the camera. The toilet flushed, and her body jiggled slightly.

The males of the red team were setting their stuff down, and getting to know one another. "Gotta say we have some pretty fine looking ladies around here" Gallade remarked while putting his duffel bag under his bed.

"Yeah, they're a few that are pretty hot, but then we have one's like the flying torso, and the moody shrimp" Machoke said with a snicker.

Porygon looked at Machoke. "none of the ladies are fire type, so how are they hot?"

The other males just gave him an odd look.

**"I am not familiar with social customs, and am hoping to learn them on this show, and possibly make, friends. Or as most call them, 'Bros'."** Porygon said.

The girl's of Red team were doing the same as the boy's, getting their living spaces ready and conversing.

"Well, it's nice to know they're a lot of people here." Delcatty remarked approvingly.

"What's so nice about it? That means more competition!" Crobat huffed angrily.

**"Idiot's. More people mean's more people I need to trample to win. I've never lost anything, and I sure as hell am not losing this competition."** Crobat said determined.

As The others gave her irritated glares, Latias's voice rang over the intercom.

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! Report to the stone field immediately!" Latias said over the intercom.

* * *

Everyone made their way to The stone field, it was barren.

Latios: " All right camper's! Whose ready for the first challenge?!"...Silence. 'Yeah! Caterpie said from the back.

"what are we doing anyways? This place is empty." Lucario said confused. "Ah, I'm glad you asked that!" Latios said as he pulled out a remote and pressed a green button. The ground started to shake, and the field started to open. The campers all struggled to keep their footing, except for Gyarados and Onix, who just looked annoyed. Another landscape started to rise up, it was surrounded by large walls, so the field was obscured.

The shaking finally stopped, and everyone got back to their feet. Latios motioned for everyone to go through a cave like door. Everyone got through, aside from Gyarados, and Onix.

Latias "um, you two are free from the challenge today." Gyarados just huffed, and Onix started talking again.

The contestant's got through the cave, and were greeted with an amazing sight. In front of them, was a fully reconstructed field of Blood gulch from Halo.

Latios "Welcome Camper's, to the first challenge! A good old game of Capture The Flag!" He looked behind him too see the contestant's still staring in awe. (except for Stoutland. He was still complaining.)

"Uh, hey. Wake up!" Latias yelled. Most of the contestants snapped out of their stupor, only Geodude and Pelipper were still staring mouth's agape.

"Like the field? Good! You will be participating in a real life Halo match, the rules are as follows. Blue team will be attempting to steal the Red flag, and vice versa. You will be dressed in armor with sound sensors that will go off when you 'Die', If any of you get shot, head to your base and reset your beepers. First team to score three points win, your equipment is over in your respective bases." Latios explained.

**"I...I...Word's can't express my happiness"** Geodude said shedding a few tears..

Lucario walked to the first base, followed by his team. Crobat and her team had to run to theirs, all the way on the other side.

Inside, Blue team were surprised to find very accurate halo 1 armor, even down to the clearest detail weaponry, ranging from Assault Rifles to Sniper rifle's. "Are these real?" Pelipper asked excitedly. "No, they're airsoft" Lucario said slipping a mag into an AR, and taking a few Airsoft Grenades.

"Hey, where are the Battle rifles?" Gallade said slipping his armor on. "This is Halo 1 moron, BR's didn't appear till Halo 2." Stoutland said arrogantly.

"Dude, seriously, stop being such an asshole", Pelipper said. "I'm being blunt" Stoutland retorted just wearing a helmet. (The armor was fitted for humanoid pokemon, so some were restricted to wearing just the helmet's.)

* * *

Crobat's team were scrambling to get ready. "Hurry up! The challenge is about to begin!" Crobat shouted as she slipped on torso and back armor.

"Chill out, we'll be fine" Meowth said trying to fit his helmet on his head. "We won't be fine if you don't get your ass out there! Crobat shouted.

"Alright contestant's! Capture the Flag!" Latios shouts over the intercom, and sat in an observatory room.

"Alright! Gallade, Zoroark, with me, Pelipper, you're air support!" Lucario says loading his pistol.

"What about me?" Caterpie says sitting in his helmet. "oh...um...Listen Caterpie, stay here with Phanpy and Stoutland and guard the flag." Lucario says. Caterpie: "but why?"

Stoutland: "Because you can't hold a gun, your worse than useless." This earned him a glare from Lucario and Gallade.

"Alright, Rhyperior your flag defense! Bisharp, snipe, the rest of you rush and protect me!"

"Why should we defend you?" Sylveon asked. "Duh, I'm the fastest one here, I get the flag, you all act as distractions, and I secure the victory! Break!" Crobat says and flies out of the base. Her team member's exchanged glances then ran out.

"Ignoring the bat, I'm going to sneak from the sidelines. I'm small and should be able to blend in with the foliage well" Kirlia says to Sylveon and Porygon, who both nodded in approval.

Lucario and his strike team made it to the middle of the map. As they started to cross the middle line, they were met with gun fire from the Red Team.

Lucario dodged out of the way and hid behind a nearby boulder. Gallade was able to get under the barrage of air pellets and scramble to the safety of the hills. Zoroark wasn't so lucky, having been hit several times. Her armor started beeping, and she stormed off back to base.

"Wait, Zoroark." Lucario said motioning for her to come over. She walked over. "when you get back, I have an idea. I'll give cover fire, you sneak from the sidelines." "And what then? I don't blend in very well with the environment, if you didn't notice." Zoroark said confused. "That's the beauty of you though! You could disguise yourself as one of the re-spawning teammates, and take them all out!" Zoroark blushed very slightly.

**"Lucario's a good planner, and seems like a nice guy, but he's a bit over dramatic."** Zoroark said.

Kirlia made her way around the left side of the canyon. She could already hear the gun's going off, and saw the two team's exchanging gunfire. All she had to do was make her way to the base, and grab the flag. Easy enough.

Kirlia was interrupted from her thoughts as her armor started beeping. She looked down in shock, then looked and saw Kecleon materialize out of nowhere holding a shotgun. "I...uh...how..." Kirlia stuttered. "Cloaking" said Keclen with a grin. Kirlia stomped off to her base.

Crobat had successfully made it to the blue base, her teammates had provided an adequate distraction. She lowered herself in from the skylight and tried to pick the flag up with her teeth, but it was heavier than she thought, catching her off guard! She flapped frantically, but stopped when she heard her armor start beeping.

Stoutland had casually headbutted the back of her armor, an insta-kill.

She muttered curses as she flew back to her base. As she flew in, she saw most of her team mates already back, either getting ammo or waiting to get back into the action. "So where's the flag?" Machoke asked.

"It was too heavy! And they left people to guard it!" Crobat snapped. "Gee, it's almost like they planned for it" Meowth said sarcastically." Crobat gritted her teeth. "We repeat the same procedure, but this time I'll be ready for the flag's weight, got it?" Crobat ordered.

"Yeah, no. If you want to win this game you have to come up with smart strategic plans, something which seems to be too hard for you" Machoke said. Crobat flared and was about to use air slash on him, but a barrage of air pellets stopped her and hit everyone In the room. Gallade entered, snatched the flag, and ran off.

"Why didn't you idiot's stop him?!" Crobat shrieked, then she noticed everyone's armor beeping. Everyone was giving her a dead glare.

Gallade ran as fast as he could with the flag. 'Yes! This is just too easy!' Gallade thought as he kept running. He heard pellet's whiz past him, hitting his legs and back. He swung around, and brought his AR up to aim, and was rewarded with a smack to the head!

Gallade stumbled. His head was ringing, and his armor was beeping. He collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Over at red base, Bisharp reloaded her Sniper rifle, smirking with satisfaction.

"Huh, that hit him harder than I thought it would. Didn't we test them?" Latios asked Latias. "The interns tested them, but they weren't conscious enough to tell us if they were safe, so I assumed they were OK." Latias said with a smile. "Work's for me." Latios said sipping an umbrella drink.

Lucario ran out and grabbed the flag. Bisharp steadied her aim, and started to pull the trigger, but before she could, Lucario was gone! Bisharp looked from the scope incredulously.

**"Gotta love ExtremeSpeed**" Lucario said with a grin.

Back at blue base, Lucario arrived at the entrance, and threw the flag in.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! BLUE TEAM HAS GOTTEN THE FIRST POINT!" Latios announced.

"No fair! He used Extremespeed! That wasn't in the first Halo!" Geodude shouted. 'Ugh, fine! No more using moves, Blue team has 1 point, and Red Team now has a negative half point for sass!" Latios said annoyed. "Dammit Geodude!" Crobat yelled from the middle of the field.

Most of Red Team were exchanging fire at the middle of the map, with Lucario, Ditto (transformed into master chief), and Scyther holding their own. Meowth started to prime a grenade, when he saw the red flag floating away. Meowth tapped Machoke's back and pointed. Machoke stared and fired at it. Kecleon became uncloaked and dropped the flag. Meowth walked over with a smirk, "Nice try gecko." He said taking the flag.

"Hey, I'll take the flag from here." A deep voice rumbled behind Meowth. He looked and saw Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior? Aren't you supposed to be defending the flag?"

Rhyperior shrugged. "Bisharp told me she'd take over it, so I decided to come out." "Well, alright then. Here." Meowth sayed handing him the flag.

Rhyperior grinned, and chucked a grenade at the small cluster of red team, taking them all out. "What the hell are you doing?!" Meowth yelled. Rhyperior suddenly changed into Zoroark, who grinned and shot Meowth in the head with her pistol.

**"...I...How...Dammit I hate illusions.."** Meowth said angry.

Zoroark ran across the field and scored for her team!

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! BLUE TEAM NOW HAS TWO POINTS! RED TEAM IS REALLY SUCKING RIGHT NOW!" Latios yelled into the intercom, earning a few curses from Crobat.

* * *

Crobat was yelling at Meowth. "Because of yours and Geodude's stupidity, Were' not only 2 and a half points behind, but they're one point away from winning!"

"Hey, don't blame me, blame that Fox! How was I supposed to tell?!" Meowth responded angrily. Crobat was seething.

**"Idiot's Idiots' Idiots! Am I the only competent one here? I'm the only one who even got to the blue flag, while they're afraid of three people behind rocks!"** Crobat raged.

Lucario was planning with Zoroark. "Alright, now I think if you disguise yourself as a smaller pokemon, you might be able to sneak past them." Lucario said chucking a grenade. "That's... going to be difficult then." Zoroark said. Lucario looked at her confused.

"Since I don't use my shape shifting ability near as much as other Zoroark's, it's harder for me to go into multiple forms so quickly." Zoroark said looking down slightly.

"That's ok" Lucario said smiling, "We'll think of another plan." As he finished his sentence, a grenade plopped into the middle of them. Lucario's eyes bugged out, and he pushed Zoroark out of the way.

The grenade exploded, slamming him with metal Pellet's. His armor beeped loudly, and flashed red.

Lucario grumbled and got up to go back to base. He stopped and helped Zoroark up.

"Uh, sorry about that, I freaked out." Lucario said grinning embarrassed. "Um...It's alright. Are you ok? That was right in front of you." Zoroark said a bit concerned. "Naw, im part steel so it barely hurt me." Lucario said smiling. He jogged off back to blue base.

**"I don't know why he's so cheery. Between the yelling bat, the stinging pellets, the annoying dog, and the deafening mega phones, anyone should be irritated by now."** Zoroark said.

An hour passed, Kirlia was able to sneak into the Blue base and capture the flag for Red team, making the total scores .5 points to 2. Lucario and the others of blue team had tried a lot of plans, but the red team were able to stop them at every turn, now that they weren't following Crobat's orders.

Lucario entered Blue base where Caterpie sat sadly in his helmet, Phanpy was covered in welts from being shot so many times, and Stoutland was reading a magazine, bored. Even Lucario showed some signs of injury, having taken several shot's from sniper rifles, and up close with shotgun.

"This is more difficult than I thought" Lucario said sitting down and resetting his armor.

"M-maybe we should all hole up here?" Phanpy said. "Yeah, make me more annoyed why don't you." Stoutland said flipping a page.

"We just need a way to get behind the enemy lines, if we can do that, then we can rush them." Lucario sighed.

"Sorry I can't help" Caterpie said sadly. Lucario was about to console him, but stopped. He looked at the grenades, and then at Caterpie. They were near the same size. "What?" Caterpie said.

Lucario grinned, an idea in his mind...

* * *

Bisharp was firing at Pelipper, who was swerving in the sky. The other members of Red Team were slowly advancing on the hiding Blue team members. Bisharp looked into her scope, having pegged Pelipper, and watched as her team ran forward. She grinned, this was going to be easy.

All of a sudden, Blue team chucked several grenades! Red Team started to run away, but saw the grenades go soaring past. Blissey looked in confusion to her teammates, who were equally confused. They all shrugged and started advancing again. What they didn't notice, was the green flying object.

Caterpie was thrown in the air, with all of the grenades.

"Oharceusoharceusoharceus!" He shouted as he hit the ground. "Ow..." Caterpie groaned as he picked himself up.

He looked to the several grenades near him, and rushed to them, gripping the pins with his mouth, then smacking them with his tail individually across the field. Pellet's exploded all around the Red Team, getting all of the main defense out.

While Red Team looked around confused and surprised, Lucario, Zoroark, a now recovered Gallade, and Caterpie all started to run to red base.

Red Team saw them, and started to run back themselves, desperate to reset their armor and stop them.

Bisharp steadied her rifle, and started firing, she hit Caterpie, and started to aim at Zoroark, when a pellet hit her armored head, making her beep loudly. On the other side of the field, Ditto still disguised as Master chief started to spin around and fire her Sniper rifle in the air, victorious.

Gallade dove in, and after shooting Rhyperior, snatched the flag. Red team all rushed in and quickly reset their armor, and ran back out, Guns blazing.

Gallade attempted to serpentine, but was barraged by pellets. He dropped the flag, which Lucario quickly scooped up, and ran, dropping his AR to the ground.

"Hey! We paid good money for those!" Latios complained.

Lucario was almost to blue base, he smiled, they were going to win!

All of a sudden, Crobat jumped out from behind a rock near the base, and threw a pistol at Lucario! It struck his helmet, and combined with the pellet's from before, was enough to 'kill' him.

"Hah! Too easy! Now, go on back to your base, while I take both of these flags to mine!" Crobat gloated, while grasping both the Blue flag and Red flag in her little feet. Lucario grit his teeth. All that planning, failed anyways. He thought bitterly.

As she started to take off, several pellet's hit her, on her armor, in her eyes, in her mouth, she was completely overwhelmed, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I guess these were more powerful than we thought" Latios said. "That or it's the metal Pellet's" Latias said mater of fact like. "The more you know" Latios replied sipping his drink.

Lucario looked back, and saw Zoroark wielding an Assault Rifle, and her pistol. She walked up and smiled at Lucario.

"good one! I figured we were going to lose the red flag." Lucario said relieved. Zoroark smiled, and gave him her assault rifle. "you dropped this." she said taking the two flag's into the base.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! BLUE TEAM HAS JUST GOTTEN IT'S THIRD POINT! WHICH MEANS BLUE TEAM IS THE VICTOR OF THE CHALLENGE! Latios shouted into the intercom. Everyone on Blue Team cheered, even Stoutland. Red team on the other hand, groaned in disappointment.

Where's Crobat? Wasn't she going for the red flag?" Kirlia asked as Red team started to walk to the entrance. "Maybe she was in one of the caves?" Sylveon put in. As they got over the final hill, Meowth pointed. "There's your answer." He said plainly.

They all looked, and saw an unconscious Crobat, being tea bagged by Master Ditto.

* * *

The Blue team were celebrating in the boy's complex, drinking soda and juice, and blaring music from ditto who had turned into a stereo.

Zoroark was busy inside the girl's side, typing away on her laptop. She wiped her forehead and sighed, giving the program on the laptop an unhappy look. She started to resume her typing, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" She called as she shut her laptop.

Lucario poked his head in and opened the door. "Hey, why aren't you at the party? It's awesome over there!" Lucario said happily

"I'm not much of a party person, plus im busy right now" Zoroark said plugging her laptop in too charge.

"Aw, come on. We were able to get some snacks from the kitchen, and we raided the refreshment storage, come join the fun!" Lucario encouraged.

"

No. I'm busy. I don't want to party" Zoroark said serious.

Lucario looked a little put down. "All right if your sure, but I brought you these anyways." He strode in, holding a plate of berries and poffins, and an unopened can of soda. "I'll just leave these here, if you don't want it im sure kecleon or Phanpy will take them.

He set them down and started to walk out, but stopped. "Hey, I also wanted to say great job today, you were incredible" Lucario said with a warm smile. Zoroark stared at him as he closed the door. She looked down.

**"He's one of the first people to actually say something like that to me..."** She said not looking at the camera.

* * *

All of Red Team were gathered at the Arcade. None of them looked to happy, especially Crobat, who was complaining about how Blue Team cheated.

Latios floated in, carrying a plate of Poke Blocks with him. "Alright, if you've seen other game shows like this, then you know the drill. If you don't receive a Poke block, then your eliminated, and can't come back...Eveeeeeer." Latios said, which got a few nervous gulps. "You've all cast your votes, so let's see whose goin home!"

Confessional:

**Kirlia: Crobat.**

**Sylveon: Crobat.**

**Gyarados: BISHARP!**

**Bisharp: Crobat.**

**Crobat: I want to vote for everyone on my team, but I'll settle for Geodude.**

**Rhyperior: Geodude**

**Blissey: Crobat.**

**Delcatty: Crobat.**

**Porygon: Geodude, he cost us points.**

**Meowth: Crobat.**

**Machoke: Flying Torso.**

**Geodude: Crobat.**

"Alright , first up is...Kirlia." Kirlia went and got her Pokeblock, she sat down happily next to Sylveon. Soon, Machoke, Blissey, Porygon, Delcatty, Rhyperior, Meowth, Gyarados, Sylveon, Bisharp, had all gotten their blocks.

"The final 2, Crobat and Geodude." Latios said dramatically. "Why am I here?!" Crobat protested loudly. "Because your a bad leader, sure you got close to the enemy flag, but both times you were taken out because you were stalling! You also yell at your teammates when things don't go your way, so that didn't help. Geodude, you cost the team Half a point, not cool man." Geodude just mumbled.

"Now the person staying is...Geodude." Latios said throwing him the poke block, who caught it with a sigh of relief.

"WHAT?! YOU IDOTS JUST LOST YOUR BEST PLAYER!" Crobat screeched in anger. "No, we lost a bad leader, seems like an improvement" Meowth said smirking.

Crobat was about to launch herself onto Meowth, but she was suddenly covered in a blue aura, and couldn't move. "Latias, take her to the kart of shame" Latios said.

As Crobat was sent off, Rhyperior smiled to himself.

Rhyperior sat, a clever smile on his face, and started speaking, but his voice sounded more sophisticated, more intelligent. **"She wasn't the brightest one, but she did have a point. She was a very strong competitor, who could have given me trouble in the long run. Now that she's gone, I can focus on taking the others down. But first..."** Rhyperior said getting out of the bathroom.

"Maaan, am I glad she's gone, annoying little brat." Machoke said walking with Meowth and Rhyperior. "Yknow, it's a good thing too. She might have made some friends." Rhyperior said in a dull tone. "Oh please, who would be friend's with that moron?" Meowth said laughing. "Well, she could have made one of those...Uh...What are they called...Allegiance?" Rhyperior said, seemingly struggling to think.

"You mean alliance?" Machoke finished for him. "Yeah! One of those!" Rhyperior said snapping his finger's. Meowth and Machoke gave him a look. "Yknow, that ain't that bad of an idea rocky" Meowth said rubbing his chin in thought. "Yeah, perhaps we could form an alliance, and take down the rest of the camper's." Machoke said with a grin.

"Let's do it then!" Meowth said excited. While Machoke and Meowth high fived, Rhyperior smiled evily.

**"Like Putty in my hands. With these two, not only would we have an advantage in votes, but if something goes wrong, Machoke take's the blame. And then I'm free to work from the shadows. This game, is mine!"** Rhyperior said, and laughed.

* * *

Whew! Done with the second chapter! This is easily the most I've written in quite sometime. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, expect the next one in the future!

Crobat: "Read and Review Losers!"


	3. Chaos in Green Hill Zone

Third Chapter. Serious Business.

As the member's of Blue Team partied, the new alliance between Machoke, Meowth, and Rhyperior was making an attack plan.

"So, who should we go after first?" Meowth said having written a list of the contestants. "I'm thinking the Stoutland. He may be an A-hole, but he could be a strong competitor if he ever stops complaining." Machoke said.

Rhyperior listened to them, but was planning in his own mind.

**"Sure, Stoutland could be a large threat, but it's highly unlikely he'll actually be a team player. Give it time, and he'll be out of here soon. Now, a real threat would be Gallade, or Lucario. Big, tough, can hold their own in challenges. Yeah, those are my targets." Rhyperior said in thought.**

"What about Zoroark? With that form changing thing going on for her, she can impersonate any one of our teammates and mess us over.

Meanwhile, Kirlia was conversing with Blissey and Geodude. "I'm glad that Crobat is gone, it's so much quieter and peaceful now" Blissey said content.

"Peaceful is a bit out there" Kirlia remarked, as the loud music blared from the Blue side. Geodude; "At least we don't have to listen to her stupid plans anymore. Yours were good" Geodude said to Kirlia, who gave him a smile.

The Blue Team were still celebrating their victory. Having run out of snacks, they were just relaxing now, starting to get sleepy. Scyther stood up, and tapped his soda can with the side of his blade,

"Attention everyone! I think it's time we gave a couple of hoo-rahs to the guy who won this challenge for us!" Everyone looked at Lucario, but before they could do any cheering, Scyther interrupted them. "I'm of course talking about Caterpie!"

Everyone aside from Lucario looked surprised. Even Caterpie did.

"B-but I didn't do anything that big..." Caterpie said embarrassed "Are you kidding? If it wasn't for you, then we would have been overwhelmed by Machoke and the others." Lucario said nudging him. Caterpie flushed with embarrassment.

**"To be honest, I didn't expect to be that useful in this challenge, but thanks to Lucario, I became a star player!" Caterpie said happily wagging his tail.**

* * *

Eventually everyone fell asleep, being too tired from partying, most of Blue team just slept in the Boy's house. The only one still up was Zoroark, still typing away furiously.

She wiped her forehead with her arm and muttered at her screen. She sighed and started hitting the delete button.

As she typed, someone knocked on the door. "Come in" she said not even looking away from the screen. More knocks followed.

She looked up and gave the door an irritated look. "I said, Come in!" she snapped. More knocks, louder this time.

Zoroark set her laptop aside and swung the door open.

"WHA-!" she shouted in surprise, as a gigantic metal claw grabbed her, and an evil cackles echoed through the halls.

* * *

Gallade stretched out and laid down, ready to sleep. He smiled as he closed his eyes and started to drift off to dream land...

BAM!

A loud thump made his eyes jump open. He sat up, blinking away the exhaustion.

Yawning, he got up and headed to the door to see what was going on. As he opened the door, a metal claw punched him back into the room, making him hit the beds with a crash, landing on Caterpie.

**"Gaaawd! How much does he weigh?!" Caterpie groaned**.

Everyone woke up, clumsily staggering up. Scyther was the first one to stand firm, and saw the giant metal claw, attached to a metal sphere. "What the hell is that thing?!" Kecleon shouted in confusion.

The metal sphere hovered away, pulling a struggling Zoroak. "Let me go! Help!" She yelled, scratching and hitting at her metal restraint.

Scyther ran out, followed by Pelipper. "Gallade! Cmon, they're going to need help!" Lucario said helping Gallade up. "Ugh...Just go ahead man, my back doesn't feel so hot." Gallade groaned.

With that, Lucario sped out with Kecleon behind him.

Zoroark was striking her holder viciously, scratching it, biting it, and just plain punching it, but nothing seemed to be working! The machine flew into the Red housing, and burst open the boy's dorm.

Two holes opened from the side of the sphere, and out came two other claws, which reached in and grabbed both Meowth and Geodude!

"Ah! What the Hell?! Heeeeeeeeelp!" Meowth howled, while Geodude was still asleep.

As the machine exited the Red house, it was blasted by a torrent of water. It backed up slightly, while Lucario launched himself, and slammed it with Force Palm. It caused a small dent in the hull, but not much else.

Another claw came out and whacked Lucario away. As Pelipper launched himself at the machine, it grabbed him and flew off, faster this time to the largest building, that held a sign saying, "VR building.".

As Lucario regained his senses, Scyther ran past, "Cmon! We have it cornered!" He called. The Blue and Red Team all ran in, and were greeted with a bright light.

"2:38 in the damn morning, and we have to deal with this?! What have I gotten myself into?" Kirlia mumbled tired.

"Gooooooood morning contestants!" Latios's voice rang. He floated over to the disgruntled group, followed by Latias. "I'm glad to see you all made it here all right, minus a few of you I noticed." He remarked with a knowing smile.

"What the hell was that thing!?" Sylveon demanded, remnants of a mud mask on her face. "I'm glad you asked! Can anyone tell me where we are right now?" Latios asked. As everyone started to think and look around, Kecleon excitedly shouted out, "Were in the first act of Green Hill Zone from Sonic 2!"

**"I, LOVE, old school games!" Kecleon said excitedly**

"Very good! This is where your second challenge shall take place." As Latios talked, the metal sphere flew by, evil laughing was heard from it.

"I'm guessing we have to chase that?" Lucario said watching it fly off in the distance.

"Again, very good. Two of each of your teammates have been abducted, your job is to rescue each of them. You will be going through the first two acts of the first level, then you will be thrust right to the final level." Latios said gesturing to the lush green fields with loop de loops.

"Rules are as follows, the same person can't go through two acts, you can only use non speed boosting, physical moves, don't get hit by the badniks, and most of all, if you lose all of your lives, then your team LOSES! Any questions" Latias said smiling.

"Are you seriously doing this to us when we've barely gotten any sleep? Gallade said crossing his arms.

"Yup!" Latias said smiling. "But...That can't be fair!" Phanpy stuttered.

"It isn't! If your all tired, well then tough luck!" Latios said gleefully sipping his coffee

"Um...We aren't going to be hurt are we?"Caterpie said eying the nearby tree which held a coconut throwing monkey.

"What fun would that be? OF course you could get hurt, but ONLY if you aren't paying attention." Latios retorted wagging a finger. "Now, here are your first contenders, for Blue, it's Scyther, and Red it's Machoke. challenge starts in five."

* * *

"I think we'll be ok." Lucario said sitting down in front of his team, who all looked completely exhausted.

**"They don't even let us rest? That's just unfair." Lucario said frowning.**

"Same here, I'm pretty awake, and fast on my feet." Scyther said crossing his blades together. Lucario nodded.

Meanwhile, Machoke was talking with Rhyperior., having been (unwillingly) picked. "Damnit, I'm not fast! Why me?!" He complained. He looked dead tired.

"Those robot's looked kinda tough. Guess they thought you were good at smashing." Rhyperior said poking at an 8 bit flower. "Eh, I guess. Either way, I can't frigging focus, our planning kept us up a while, and those Blue idiots wouldn't stay quiet. On top of that, Latias won't let me leave to get a soda or some coffee." Machoke drawled, yawning.

**"I could help him, but how? I'm not exactly stealthy, and my attacks are not subtle." Rhyperior pondered. "Wait a minute..."**

"Maybe if we ask the little green thing, or the red lady, they could sneak around" Rhyperior said scratching his head. "You mean Kirlia and Bisharp? Latios said only one person per act, so what can they do?" Machoke said tiredly.

"Well, Bisharp is reeeeeally fast right?" Rhyperior asked. "Like a ninja." Machoke replied. Machokes face widened in realization, a grin forming.

**"Maybe the boulder isn't as dumb as I thought" Machoke said leaning back.**

**Rhyperior was just snickering.**

* * *

"Now! Do we have our Sonic's ready?" Latios asked impatient. Scyther and Machoke stepped forward, Scyther looked determined, and Machoke looked ready to pass out.

"Good! Now, on the bang of my Luster Purge, you two start running on your respective tracks..." Latios said. Scyther nodded, and Machoke yawned.

Latios charged his attack, and fired it into the air. A small explosion and a loud boom followed, and with that, Scyther was off, while Machoke was much slower. A Buzz bomber badnik landed dead beside Latios.

Two TV screens popped out, and showed Both Scyther and Machoke from the sides as they ran.

**"We can't get sued for that, right?" Latios asked confused**.

* * *

Scyther was off to a great start, having killed a few badniks and even gotten to a shield. He ran up and down the first Loop de loop, and could see the first checkpoint post in sight. He grinned as he got closer and closer...BAM! Scyther was flung sprawling back.

Scyther shook his head to clear himself, and saw a couple of Buzz bombers taking aim at him. Scyther grimaced, and flew up, slashing the two badniks in half. He landed and ran to the checkpoint.

Machoke, on the other hand, was casually jogging across Green Hill Zone, not a badnik in sight.

Kecleon watched Machoke's screen suspiciously. He hadn't encountered one badnik, he was basically just taking an early morning run. Kecleon looked around and backed up. No one was watching her. She turned invisible.

**"Something weird is going on..." Kecleon said crossing her arms.**

Scyther was exhausted. On top of facing numerous badniks, the level was much longer than he had anticipated. He was running out of breath and had no way to live if he got hit one more time. He trudged on, panting.

As Scyther got over a hill, he saw the goal post. He ran forward, stumbling, and got past it. He collapsed onto the ground, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey buddy, what took you so long?" Machoke said standing over him. Scyther just stared at him In disbelief.

"AND MACHOKE HAS WON ACT 1!" Latios shouted. Red Team cheered while Blue team groaned.

"Now, for Act 2, it will be...Blissey, and Phanpy. Both pokemon gulped.

**"I'm not a fighter! I can't do this!" Phanpy said freaking out.**

**"I only know Egg Bomb as an attack move. I also can't run fast on account of...My big boned body." Blissey said glancing around.**

**"That fat pastry's going to make us lose, unless of course Bisharp is able to come through..." Said Rhyperior.**

* * *

Latios was floating back from getting a latte. He floated past a tree, but stopped as something caught his eye. He looked and saw they were a few photographs, showing Bisharp killing a lot of badniks, slashing the Buzz bombers, head locking the Monkey bots, and waving to Machoke as he passed. Latios frowned.

**"Cheat will they? Well, time to make this game a bit more interesting..." Latios said with a grin.**

"All right, you two shove off." Latios said unceremoniously. Phanpy shakily ran forward, with Blissey waddling off.

Phanpy ran forward, but skidded to a stop when she saw several enemies ahead. She shook with fear, frozen.

Back at the starting line, Blue team was watching the screen. "Come on! Just go and smash them!" Caterpie shouted exasperated.

**"M-maybe coming here was a bad idea..." Phanpy said shivering.**

Blissey, on the other hand, was blowing through the level. There were no enemies at all, she had gotten a shield, and she had already hit a few check points. She smiled, this was easy!

As Blissey walked, she saw a small metal box. She peered into it curiously, in it were two arrows, a blue one pointing left, and an orange one pointing right. Blissey smiled, 'this must be a speed boost!' she thought.

As Phanpy inched forward, a few of the badniks noticed her, and started to make a slow beeline for her. She froze, standing still as a statue.

Over at the starting point, all Blue Team could do was groan, as Red team cheered for Blissey.

The cheers and groans soon turned to confusion, as Blissey and Phanpy teleported. Phanpy was near the now destroyed container, and Blissey was being mauled by badniks. Phanpy looked around wildly. She didn't see anymore robots, and ran forward.

"I...Don't know what happened...but, yay?" Gallade said confused.

"Stupid egg didn't know what a damn teleport box looked like" Stoutland said smirking.

Phanpy ran forward, and saw the goal post. She hit it, making a bell ring out and a picture of her face appear on it.

"ATTENTION! PHANPY HAS WON ACT 2!

Blue team cheered, while Red team sat in confusion. Blissey could be heard over the distance cursing and yelling.

"But...But they cheated! They must have!" Machoke said pointing at Blue Team. Latios gave him a smart smile. "You want to talk about cheating? Where's Kirlia and Bisharp?".

Everyone looked around for her, but saw no traces. Latias then brought in a TV screen, that showed Kirlia and Bisharp destroying the red courses Badniks. "Thanks to that little stunt, Red Team get's a penalty."

"What kind of penalty?" Sylveon asked curious.

"Simple. You, Sylveon, are fighting the boss, who coincidentally, is made of steel. As for Blue, Your up Onix." Latios said smiling sinisterly.

"That's just brutal." Delcatty said shaking her head.

**"YAY! I GET TO PARTICPATE!" Onix said, just his horn fitting in.**

**"How can I beat that?! It's Steel!" Sylveon said freaking out.**

**Ditto sat on the toilet, then turned into Sonic. "That's, no good." She said.**

* * *

Sylveon was up first, a large metal car rolled in, equipped with a drill. Sylveon was shivering.

The car floored it, charging at Sylveon, who was barely able to dodge. The car did a 180, and rushed forward again. Sylveon jumped as high as she could, but was still hit by the top of the vehicle. She went flipping in the air.

She landed with a hard thump. She struggled to her feet, bruised pretty badly. The car was charging at her again, full speed.

A loud pop pierced the sounds of the revving engine, and the car lurched to the side. One of it's back tires had popped!

Sylveon smiled, she had found a way to win.

As the car surged forward, albeit slower and sketchier this time, Sylveon charged up a moon blast, and fired directly at the front wheels. The blast splashed across the front, popping both wheels and sending the car to a screeching halt.

Sylveon braced herself, expecting the car to start back up. But nothing happened, the car was dead in it's tracks.

"I can't believe I did it!" Sylveon cheered.

Sylveon shouted with joy, not believing her luck. As she celebrated, the car suddenly turned back on, with the drill from the front launching right at Sylveon.

Sylveon didn't even see the drill coming as it struck her in stomach. Sylveon let out a gasp as she was sent flying, then fell to the ground, knocked out.

**"Gee, now who could have done that? Latios said holding a small remote, snickering.**

"Well, Sylveon failed. As soon as the car is repaired, your up Onix." Latias said picking Sylveon up.

Soon, the car was fully repaired, new tires had been put on, and it was even shined for the occasion. Onix went up, and smashed it flat with his tail.

"Damnit!We only had one of those!" Latios yelled. "You're the one who put him up against it." Latias said annoyed.

"Well...Since Onix killed our car, I'm giving Blue the victory on this one. Now go to the big capsule over there and release your first friend." Latios said angry.

Gallade ran up to the big capsule and hit the button, which spit Pelipper out.

**"I could hardly breath in that thing!" Pelipper shouted gasping for air.**

The Red team pressed their capsule, releasing a still sleeping Geodude.

"Yawn...What did I miss?" Geodude asked lying on the ground, while his team just stared at him unbelieving.

* * *

The contestants had moved onto a very large empty room. It was covered from head to toe in metal, and had a small viewing glass port on one side. and had the word, "Robotnik" written all over it. Latios was behind the glass window.

"Alright, this is the final challenge. You will be fighting a robot version of yourself, your only objective is to destroy it. You can only be hit three times, anymore and your disqualified. And the challengers this time are...Lucario and Delcatty." Latios said pressing some buttons on a keyboard. "Lucario, head on in." Latios said.

Lucario walked into the room. It was very narrow, not much room for dodging.

The door slammed shut behind him, and the door on the other side opened, revealing the metal sphere from earlier.

"That sphere can turn into anything, within reason" Latias said being served a latte by a robotic Cresellia.

"I am a tool, Latias does more work than I do and is better than me at making challenges and the guitar." A robotic Latios said with a snickering Latias.

The sphere started to meta-morph into a carbon copy of Lucario, and raised it's arms in a battle stance. Lucario did the same.

**"This is bad. It has every move I do, and just my luck, i'm weak to most of my moves." Lucario said frowning.**

The metacario launched an aura sphere at Lucario, who in turn jumped over it and ran forward, charging a force palm, and lunged forward. The attack landed right on the robots chest, making it stumble.

The metacario wasn't stunned for long, and grabbed lucarios outstretched arm, pulling him forward, and kneeing him in the stomach.

**"Holy crap, am I really that strong?" Lucario said rubbing his stomach**.

Lucario let out a gasp of pain, doubling over the metacario's knee, who threw the incapacitated wolf into a wall.

"Ah crap, that's two hits!" Gallade said worried. Blue team looked on in anxiety, even most of Red team looked concerned over the beating Lucario was talking.

"Ugh...Crap, That thing's too strong..." Lucario muttered staggering to his feet. The metacario was striding forward, charging another aura sphere. "Cmon, cmon! Think Luc! You have aura sphere, force palm, shadow ball, extremespe-Thats it!" Lucario shouted.

The metacario paid no mind to his sudden outburst and fired the ball of energy at his counterpart.

Only for it to collide with the wall. Lucario was gone.

"What the? Where'd he go?" Machoke asked confused. As they looked on confused, the metacario fell apart, defeated. Lucario stood over the rubble, panting.

"And Lucario wins!" Latios announced to an even more confused crowd.

Lucario walked out, smiling. Kecleon: What the hell happened in there?" The other contestants nodded and murmered in agreement.

"Well, I just pulled off the fastest ExtremeSpeed I've ever done, and hit it until it fell apart." Lucario explained tiredly.

**"I believe I've found my first dangerous target." Rhyperior said smiling.**

* * *

Delcatty entered the room, facing a metacatty. She gulped and got ready to fight.

Delcatty ran at the Metacatty, who just sat there. Delcatty launched a fury swipes attack at the robot, landing 3 hits, and back up. The Metacatty continued to stand rigid.

"Um...is it broken?" Delcatty said turning to the small viewing port. However, all she saw was Latios grinning at her.

Before Delcatty could question him, she felt claws rake down her side, and was slammed onto the ground. The Metacatty stood over her, staring at her.

She wasted no time crawling away and facing her opponent once more, charging up a shadow ball.

"And Delcatty has lost!" Latios announced.

"WHAT?!" Delcatty shouted, loosing her Shadow ball, which bounced all over the room and hit the metacatty, destroying it.

"Well, the robot used Payback on you. That's double the damage on you, so it hit you around 6 times, so technically your doubly out!" Latios said coming out of the room. Delcatty looked furious.

Latios pressed a button his remote control, and the metal room dissapeared, replaced by a lighted up studio room! "Welcome to the Virtual Reality room! We'll be using this place quite a bit in the future!" Latios said cheerily, while the other contestants looked nervous.

* * *

"Alright contestants, Blue team has won a second time, Red team is sucking so far." Latios said. Red team muttered, while Blue team cheered. "go ahead and press the final capsules to release your teammates, and Red team, meet me at the elimination chamber."

Lucario ran over to the blue capsule and pressed the button, and out tumbled Zoroark. Her hair was messy and she looked murderous from the cramped capsule.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Zoroark yelled at Lucario.

"Well uh, it was a challenge. You were a prisoner." Lucario said a bit nervously.

Zoroark just shook her head annoyed and got up, storming out. "Hey! Your welcome! Lucario just saved your sorry butt!" Pelipper shouted as Zoroark left the room.

"She's kinda angry, maybe she just needs to cool down?" Caterpie said on Lucarios shoulder.

* * *

Red team had gathered for elimination, their votes cast, and each of them were exhausted. Latios floated in carrying a plate of Oran berries.

'You've all cast your votes, whose staying, whose leaving? Only I know! So let's get this show on the road.

**Kirlia: Machoke, it was his idea for sabotage.**

**Delcatty: Blissey, she lost us the first part of the challenge.**

**Sylveon: Bisharp, she cheated.**

**Gyarados: THE FAT LARD LOST IT FOR US! BLISSEY!**

**Blissey: It wasn't my fault! How could I have known what that box was!**

**Bisharp: Machoke, idiot put me in danger of being on the chopping block.**

**Meowth: Ugh, Blissey. I could have gotten out sooner if she wasn't so slow!**

**Machoke: Blissey.**

**Geodude: Snore...**

**Porygon: I choose Blissey, she is bad at running.**

**Rhyperior: Blissey. I still have some use for Machoke, and she's pretty much useless.**

**"**Everyone aside from Machoke and Blissey, come and get your Berry's!" Latios said setting the plate down. The safe campers all walked up and grabbed their berries with sighs of relief.

"Now Blissey, you lost your team the first part of the challenge, and Machoke, your just a cheater." Latios sneered. "How could I have known what that box was!" Blissey shouted exasperated while Machoke just huffed.

"The final Berry goes too...Machoke." Latios said throwing it to the muscular pokemon.

Blissey looekd shocked, but got up and walked to the loser car in silence. As she got in, the car sank a little, and drove off.

* * *

Inside the Blue girls room, Zoroark was typing on her laptop. As she opened a few programs she grimaced. "No no, the data's all wrong...Need to completely restart..." She said to herself and started typing again."

* * *

Chapter 3 is done! Sorry for the wait, but I was a bit busy.

I hope you all liked this chapter, leave your honest comments in the review box, or send me a PM.

Also, leave any predictions you may have, couples, challenges, all are accepted! So read and review!

Blissey: I'm not fat!


End file.
